divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Prior
16:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC)-- 16:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Andrew Prior was the father of Tris Prior and Caleb Prior and the husband of Natalie Prior. He was a member of the city council, a group of Abnegation tasked in governing the city. He was like most Abnegation people, except for when his children left him. His wife described his reaction as being "selfish", and to be selfish is a very bad thing in Abnegation. However, in the end he still loved his children. Andrew Prior was born Erudite and his parents were friends of Jeanine Matthews's. He was a descendant of Edith Prior. He was killed at the end of Divergent. Biography Childhood Andrew Prior was born Erudite. He was a descendant of Edith Prior. While in school, he met Natalie and they developed a relationship. While in Erudite, he witnessed an instance of human experimentation, which began his hatred for Erudite. He and Natalie fell in love, and they joined Abnegation together. Adult life At some point, Andrew married Natalie, and they had two children. He became a member of the city council, and used his power to increase the amount of food given to the Factionless and ended the Dauntless policing of Factionless parts of the city. He was shown to be initially upset when both of his children transferred to other factions, but still loved them. He was religious, as shown by his saying grace before eating. He was, however, tolerant of those who were not. He seemed to follow and believe the Abnegation principles. Abnegation Massacre The city council agreed that the Divergent population was high enough that they could release the information that had previously been kept secret. They scheduled to release this one week after the initiation ceremonies. However, the Dauntless, while under an Erudite simulation, attacked the Abnegation sector. Though many were slaughtered in the initial assault, some managed to hide in a safehouse or escape. Among those that survived were Andrew, Natalie, Marcus, Caleb (he claimed to have left after learning their intentions), and several others. His wife, Natalie, died after saving Tris from Dauntless soldiers. In an attempt to turn off the simulation, Tris, along with Caleb, Andrew, and Marcus(who claimed to know how computers work), snuck into the Dauntless compound to turn off the simulation. The rest of the survivors in the safehouse fled. While infiltrating the Dauntless compound, Andrew at first disapproves of Tris killing Dauntless soldiers under the simulation. However, once she explains that it's to prevent more people from being killed, he reluctantly accepts that it's the only way. Death While infiltrating the compound, the Andrew and Tris were attacked by several Dauntless soldiers. In an attempt to distract the soldiers, Andrew leads, using a gun to draw them away. Once cornered, he uses the gun to kill all of the Dauntless soldiers, but is gunned down by them in the process. He was able to look at Tris one last time before dying. Category:Leader Category:Dead Category:Abnegation Category:Characters Category:Prior family Category:Erudite Category:Transfer